Só Por Uma Noite?
by Toynako
Summary: - Fic Yaoi/Lemon - Desejos podem ser saciados em uma única noite apenas?


**Título:** Só Por Uma Noite?

**Autora:** Toynako

**Anime:** Kuroshitsuji

**Casal:** Sebastian x Grell

**Classificação: Oneshot 18+ **

**Gênero:** Yaoi/Dark Lemon

**Betada por:** Komui/Shizuo.

**Direitos Autorais:** Nada me pertence, eu apenas estava vendo uma foto destes dois e me veio esta ideia louca de fazer uma fic.

* * *

––x.**I**.x––

* * *

O mordomo terminara seus afazeres naquela casa. Ciel conseguira finalmente pegar no sono, depois de ter que ficar horas em pé ao lado de sua cama, apenas olhando-o. Tinha horas que aquilo chegava a ser insuportável.

A camisa do pijama subindo, mostrando–lhe a pele clara e macia da criança, os murmúrios de seu nome. O remexer insinuante daquele que dormia. Era seu limite, não aguentava mais noites e noites, vendo-o assim, sem poder fazer nada.

Não possuía a ordem para isso.

E como um bom demônio mordomo que era, não quebraria seu contrato, não o desobedeceria. Pois sabia que o futuro daquela criança era a morte em seus braços, seu corpo sendo possuído pela eternidade.

Das formas mais insanas... Loucas... Sombrias... Tentadoras.

Respirou fundo, nem sabendo se o ar era realmente necessário aos seus pulmões. Logo parou de andar; um lixo, sim, havia notado a presença de um lixo naquela mansão, e este parecia andar nas pontas dos pés para não ser descoberto.

Inútil.

Qualquer um que chegasse perto de seu dono seria descoberto na hora. Andou rápido pelos corredores escuros, logo achando quem tentava adentrar naquela residência.

Avistara um vulto vermelho, de fato, nas pontas dos pés, olhando de porta em porta, procurando algum quarto especial.

Ficou oculto nas sombras, apenas olhando o outro abrir uma porta e desanimar, partindo animado para a outra, desanimando novamente e repetindo o ato. Sorriu de canto, seu humor estava péssimo por causa de todas as provocações que seu 'mestre' lhe fazia sem nem mesmo notar.

Andou sorrateiramente, tal qual o demônio que era, de modo imperceptível, aproximando-se pelas costas daquele Shinigami vermelho, até que o pegou pelo braço e jogou-o na parede com força, sem um pingo de preocupação deste se ferir.

"— O que faz aqui?" – indagou, olhando a cara de espanto que o outro tinha feito pelo ato inesperado se transformar em alegria.

"— Sebastian!" – pulou para abraçar este, mas o outro desviou-se e por isso caiu de cara no chão.

"— Me responda..." – estreitou o olhar, não estava afim de aturar as brincadeiras daquele louco.

"— Oh! Sebastian!" – fez pode dramática, sentado ao chão "— Eu estava passeando pelas ruas, quando me lembrei de ti..." – engatinhou para perto do outro "— Meu coração bateu desesperado! Então vim te ver." – respondeu-lhe, com os olhos brilhando.

"— Já fez isto, agora saia daqui." – virou-se, começando a caminhar.

"— Não!" – agarrou-se no pé do outro, sendo arrastado conforme ele andava.

Cada vez mais o demônio se irritava, não importava o quanto andasse, o outro continuava agarrado a si, pior que aquele carrapato que teve que tirar de Pluto semana passada.

"— Chega." – reclamou, parando em meio a um corredor, olhando atentamente para o ruivo "— Diga logo o que quer de mim!"

"— Seu amor!" – sorriu-lhe amplamente, lhe mostrando os destes pontiagudos.

"— Não tenho permissão para isso, então se me der licença, quero arrumar as coisas para o café da manha do meu mestre."

"— Não, não e não!" – agarrou-se mais firme as pernas do mordomo.

"— Largue-me."

"— Não largo..." – fez bico.

"— Largue-me que te dou o que quer." – avisou-lhe, de modo frio.

"— Verdade?!" – mal falou isso e já lhe largou a perna, ficando ao seu lado sorrindo abobadamente.

O moreno pegou o outro pelo pescoço, jogando-o de encontro à parede, prensando-o logo nesta. Seus olhos negros tomaram um tom vermelho demoníaco, enquanto olhava para o Shinigami que sufocava com sua mão.

Sabia ser só drama deste, nunca que um Shinigami iria morrer só por isso. E isto foi confirmado pelo sorriso masoquista que o ruivo deu. Perfeito, tinha um masoquista em mãos para descontar todo seu sadismo.

"— Vou me divertir contigo, então..." – aproximou-se mais, roubando os lábios do outro.

Beijou-o com força e volúpia, arrancando sangue também daquela boca, de tão pecaminoso e demoníaco que era aquele beijo que dava. Ainda lhe segurava bem firme o pescoço, mantendo-o imóvel e subjugado a si.

O beijo continuou por muito tempo, naquele mesmo ritmo insano, agarrou as mãos do ruivo, prendendo-as em cima da cabeça com a sua mão livre, não dando descanso para o outro naquele ato.

Só parou com aquilo quando o ruivo amoleceu um pouco em seus braços. Talvez o ar fosse um pouco necessário afinal de contas. Separou-se lento, soltando-lhe o pescoço, olhando atentamente um rastro de sangue e saliva os juntando pela boca.

"— Se...Sebastian..." – olhou-o aturdido, com os olhos brilhando em excitação.

"— Até que lixos têm utilidade de vez em quando." – sorriu-lhe malicioso, lambendo os lábios para tomar mais do gosto do outro.

"— Então..." – olhou-o com esperanças.

"— Sim... Você vai ter o que quer." – avisou-lhe, soltando por fim suas mãos "— Mas aqui não." – separou-se mais.

"— Ohh!" – pulava de alegria, começando a seguir moreno.

Andaram pelos corredores da mansão Phantomhive, na quase escuridão daquela noite. Logo chegaram ao quarto que era do mordomo daquele lugar, no caso, o mordomo demônio.

"— Entre..." – avisou-lhe, abrindo a porta de seu quarto.

"— Então era este!" – saltitou alegre para dentro "— Eu estava procurando por ele." – foi para o meio do quarto, olhando em volta, parando ao escutar a porta se fechando e então voltando sua atenção para o moreno "— Nunca ia achar... É igual aos outros..." – murmurou.

Pensou em falar mais alguma coisa, mas ficou calado vendo o outro tirar o terno preto que sempre usava, dobrando-a perfeitamente e colocando em cima de uma cadeira. Quando ia começar a se despir, viu o olhar negro fixo em sua direção. Não conseguiu evitar estremecer de desejo.

"— Fique parado..." – sorriu-lhe pervertido, andando até ficar de frente ao ruivo "— Eu irei te despir..." – lambeu os lábios.

"— Sim, Sebastian!"

O demônio sorriu, começando atirar aquele sobretudo vermelho que o Shinigami usava. Sobretudo este que nem era dono, mas a verdadeira dona não iria mais reclamar por este mesmo. Dobrou-o andando e colocando na mesma cadeira de seu terno, logo voltando a retirar o restante das roupas, mas estas jogando-as do lado.

Só parou quando o viu completamente despido a sua frente. Os fios vermelhos lhe caindo sobre os ombros, o olhar maroto e desejoso, a pouca luz que vinha da janela. É, até que aquele Shinigami tinha um corpo belo.

"— Gostou?" – orgulhou-se, jogando seus cabelos longos para trás "— Agora é minha vez!" – pulou novamente em cima do demônio, e pela segunda vez caiu de cara no chão "— Não foge!" – sentou-se levando a mão à testa.

"— Não." – empurrou-o para o chão com o pé, fazendo-o ficar deitado com seu pé no peito "— Será do meu jeito, a você só cabe ficar quieto." – avisou-lhe com o olhar voltando a avermelhar-se.

"— Siiiim!" – concordou de imediato.

O mordomo olhou-o com indiferença, retirando então o restante de sua roupa, deixando-a ao lado da do ruivo, que olhava para si quase babando. Quando terminou, fora para sua cama, sentando-se de pernas abertas na beirada.

"— Dependendo do teu desempenho, verei se continuarei com isso ou não..." – provocou-lhe "— Use sua boca."

O ruivinho não demorou em engatinhar mais para perto do outro, lambendo os lábios ao pensar no o que o aguardaria. Ajoelhou-se entre as pernas do outro, tocando de leve nestas.

"— Não vai ter problema...?" – sorriu-lhe, mostrando os dentes pontiagudos.

"— Continue, mas se me ferir, não vai ter o que quer..." – avisou-lhe.

Grell respirou fundo, apertando as coxas do outro, antes de deslizar uma mão e tocar-lhe o membro. Segurou-o com delicadeza ímpar, movendo-o com ímpeto, querendo excitá-lo o mais rápido.

"— Não me lembro de ter dito para usar as mãos..." – puxou-lhe com força os cabelos em direção a seu membro.

"— A-pres-sa-di-nho... " – riu baixo da afobação do moreno.

Não demorou em beijar-lhe a ponta do membro, resvalando seus lábios por ela em quanto sua língua fazia movimentos circulares. Com cuidado foi abocanhando este, deixando-o entrar todo em sua boca.

Ah! Como amava a sensação de sufoco, aquela quentura em sua boca. Olhou uma ultima vez para este, fechando os olhos em seguida, concentrando-se completamente no que fazia. Sua mente focava-se apenas em seu trabalho, queria-o mostrar que não seria uma perda de tempo ficar consigo.

Sorriu satisfeito ao escutar um pequeno, mas significativo gemido da parte do moreno, aquela era a prova que precisava para saber que este estava apreciando o que fazia. Gemeu com aquilo em boca, sugando-o com malicia, deixando deslizar completamente por sua boca.

"— Mn..." – gemeu baixinho o mordomo, levando suas mãos aqueles cabelos vermelhos, puxando-os "— Chega..."

"— Não gostou...?" – olhou-o tristonho, tentando voltar ao que fazia, mas a mão o segurava "— Me deixa..."

"— Eu disse chega." – falou-lhe com a voz fria "— Fique de pé." – ordenou-lhe, soltando os cabelos.

O ruivinho não sabia se o outro tinha desistido ou se queria continuar, respirou fundo, lambendo os lábios e se levantando, olhando com atenção para o demônio.

"— Ohh... Você ficou assim sem nem se tocar..." – ironizou Sebastian, tocando com um dedo no membro excitado do outro.

"— Ahn!" – contorceu-se.

"— E ainda é sensível..." – lambeu os lábios.

Puxou o menor pela cintura, arranhando com uma mão as costas deste. Sorriu malicioso, abrindo a boca e lambendo a pontinha daquele membro. Tendo como resposta de seu ato um grande gemido do outro.

"— Sebastian!?" – gemeu o nome deste, deliciado.

Poderia esperar qualquer coisa, menos aquela boca absurdamente quem em seu membro. Não demorou muito para começar a gemer descontroladamente por causa daquele prazer latente que o outro lhe dava.

As mãos do outro o machucavam, arranhavam-no, apertava-o direto, doía, e principalmente por este motivo que estava ficando mais louco ainda. Como aquela boca era deliciosa, nunca imaginaria que o outro fosse tão bom naquilo.

Sebastian sorriu internamente, continuando seu divertimento, sugava-o, mordia-o, provocava-o com a língua. Maltratou e torturou mais um pouco daquele membro e afastou sua boca.

Lambeu os lábios, levando suas duas mãos para ali, fazendo uma massagem extremamente enlouquecedora, uma das que só ele conseguia fazer bem em alguém, rindo agora por notar o sacrifício que este fazia para não se derramar ali.

Iria provocá-lo até ter tudo o que quisesse daquele ruivo, voltou a abocanhá-lo, da mesma forma esfomeada com que fez a principio.

Concentrava todas as suas forças para não gozar naquela boca, mas quando sentiu um dedo entrando em si com força e malicia, não agüentou, derramando-se, gemendo mais alto ainda. Ofegante por ter alcançado seu prazer.

O Demônio continuou sugando e lambendo-o, como se não se importasse deste ter conseguido seu alivio, e muito menos pelo fato de estar com as pernas fracas. Lambeu, provocou-o, atiçou-o mais, se aquele ruivo procurou, teria tudo o que quis. Seu dedo entrava com força, vencendo as barreiras, movimentando-se lá dentro.

"— Ahn-ah! Sebas-Sebastian!" – gemeu, aturdido, estremecendo da cabeça aos pés, apoiando-se como podia nos ombros do outro "— Bom! Continue!" – quase gritou em êxtase.

Só por ter escutado aquele pedido, parou, lambeu os lábios, limpando qualquer resquício que deixara escorrer do ruivo. Olhou-o bem, sorrindo vulpino ao notar aqueles olhos verdes nublados de luxúria.

"— Sente-se." – ordenou-o, apontando para seu colo.

Grell gemeu só em ver aquele membro duro no qual iria sentar. Respirou fundo segurando-se nos ombros do moreno, respirou fundo uma segunda vez, sentando-se, deixando ser penetrado pelo outro, lentamente, dando pausas para si mesmo.

"— Ah-ah... Sebas...tian..." – gemia languidamente, forçando-se para baixo aos pousos.

"— Hm... Está demorando demais nisso..."

Um sorrido endemoniado surgiu no rosto do mordomo, segurando com força nos quadris do Shinigami, puxando-o com tudo para baixo , entrando completamente no outro de uma forma quase bruta.

"— Awmmnhwm!!!" – gemeu de dor e prazer o ruivo, arqueando as costas por causa do que o outro fizera "— Quer me partir ao meio!? Hmm.... Isso é grande, sabia!?" – reclamou, respirando pesado, remexendo-se no colo do outro "— Ahnw..."

"— Não reclame." – mandou, segurando mais firme ainda a cintura fina do outro, mantendo-o bem junto a si, sem o mover "— Sei que gostou..." – sibilou pervertidamente em seguida "— A maneira que me prende demonstra isso... Mn..."

"— Verdade..." – lambeu os lábios, olhando-o bem naqueles orbes negros "— Faça o que quiser de mim..."

"— E se você não merecer..." – provocou-o, tirando uma mão do local onde estava e passando-a pelo peito do outro.

"— Mhn... Sebastian, na-não faça isso comigo..." – choramingou "— Tá tão gostoso..."

"— É...?" – riu, levando suas mãos para o quadril do outro novamente, movimentando-o bem lentamente, só para provocá-lo "— Conte-me... Mais..."

"— Ah-ahnmm Sebastiaaan... Faz mais..." – seu corpo e alma queriam apressar as coisas, mas estava nas mãos daquele demônio "— Sem-hmm-sempre quis te sentir assim..." – gemeu mais, segurando-se com mais força nos ombros do outro.

"— E por qual motivo?" – indagou-lhe.

"—..." – fechou os olhos, preferindo ficar mudo.

Sebastian preferiu não provocá-lo mais, devia ter algo que o ruivo não quisesse realmente revelar. Lambeu os lábios, movimentando mais este. Os gemidos do ruivo ampliavam-se na medida em que o movimentava mais e mais.

Movia-o com força, com jeito, sabendo pela cara de prazer que este tinha que estava acertando-o sempre no ponto mais sensível que o ruivo possuía, levou uma das suas mãos ao membro que implorava por toques, manuseando-o da mesma força que eram suas investidas.

E quão foi sua surpresa que o ruivinho gozara novamente, sujando a ambos. Gritando de tanto prazer.

"— Depois eu que sou o apressado..." – zombou um pouco do que o Shinigami fizera.

"— Mas... Mas..." – encostou-se nos ombros do outro, respirando descompassado "— Foi tudo tão bom...?"

"— 'Foi'?" – afastou-se de si, levando suas mãos ao quadril dele e movimentando-o, mostrando que ainda estava duro, que ainda não gozara "— Quem disse que acabou?"

"—Ahnwm..." – gemeu, sentindo aquilo em si ainda "— Que bom..."

"— Sai de cima de mim..." – falou-lhe, sorrindo eroticamente "— Apóie suas mãos na parede..."

"— Hmm... Per-ver-ti-do..." – sibilou, levantando-se fazendo como o outro queria.

Respirou fundo, andando até a parede ao lado da cama, sentindo ainda seu corpo sensível por causa do gozo que tivera. Tocou nesta, empinando-se, sentindo um vazio absurdo dentro de si.

"— Vem..." – gemeu o convite, olhando para trás, vendo o moreno.

O demônio se levantou, olhando bem para aquele outro ser. O cabelo caindo-lhe formando um manto vermelho, vermelho tal como sangue. Aproximou-se, tocando nas costas deste, pegando lá alguns fios carmesins e analisando-o melhor.

Macios, sedosos.

"— Dessa vez entrarei lento..." – avisou-lhe.

Posicionou-se melhor, arranhando as coxas deste com força, notando-o estremecer de prazer, forçou-se então, entrando lentamente, sentindo aquele canal apertado lhe sugar, como se desejasse ansiosamente o ter novamente completando aquele espaço.

"— Que... Gostoso..." – comentou o ruivo, sentindo-se no paraíso novamente, pela dor daquelas unhas e daquele membro entrando em si, ganhando espaço aos poucos.

"— Gosta é?" – perverteu o demônio.

Então esgueirou uma mão pela cintura deste, apertado aquele membro com força, o manuseando com rapidez, querendo que ganhasse vida o mais rápido o possível. Não conseguiu evitar rir baixinho, vendo que mal foi tocá-lo que este já se animara.

Entretanto os movimentos que começaram calmos ficaram quase insanos em dois tempos. O moreno se movia com vontade, na pura ânsia pelo gozo, adulando seus quadris acertando aquele ponto especial do ruivinho.

"— Ohhh! Sebastian!!!" – gritou o nome deste entre os gemidos loucos que dava.

Sorriu mais, massageando aquele membro com força e firmeza, esfregando vez ou outra o polegar na pontinha, atiçando-o mais ainda. Ao que suas investidas ficavam mais brutas e deliciosas para ambos.

Tirou a outra mão da cintura deste, dando-lhes uma tapa em uma nádega deste, notando-o prontamente estremecer e empinar-se mais.

"— Gostou é?" – provocou-o, dando outro tapa.

"— Sim! Muito! Ohhh! Mais, quero mais!"

O olhar negro do mordomo novamente tornou-se carmesim, brilhando em pura luxúria, sentia seu corpo estremecer pelo ápice tão perto. Soltou aquele membro, parou de batê-lo, voltando com suas mãos para a cintura do ruivo, segurando-a firme e não parando de estocá-lo até que finalmente gozara.

"— Ahwm... Sebastian..."

O Shinigami acabou não aguentando e seguindo-o naquilo, sentia-se completo. Oh! Era realmente tudo o que queria. Sentir aquela quentura, aquela sensação maravilhosa. Queria ficar assim muito tempo, todavia logo sentiu o moreno se afastar de si, acabou por não aguentar seu peso, caindo ajoelhado no chão, apoiando-se na parede.

"— Impossível que só com isso, eu tenha esgotado um Shinigami..." – zombou com a voz ainda roupa por tudo o que fizera "— Mas não nego que... Você é bom..." – lambeu os lábios, andando até sua cama.

Grell ficou mais um tempo apenas respirando naquela posição, até que se recuperou por completo, levantou-se, jogando os cabelos para trás, andando até onde o moreno estava sentado.

"— Oh! Sebastian, te amo." – deu um selinho em seus lábios e se afastou.

Sorria abobadamente, andando lento pegando suas roupas pelo caminho, pegando por fim seu casaco vermelho na cadeira. Aquilo fora realmente bom, entretanto sabia que nunca iria se repetir.

"— Amanhã nesta mesma hora..." – murmurou o demônio, deitando-se na cama.

"— Como!?" – virou-se com tudo, incrédulo do que ouviu "—Se... Sebastian...? "

"— Não me faça repetir, apenas me aguarde nesta hora, amanhã, em meu quarto."

O ruivinho sorriu mais ainda, um sorriso tão radiante que até o mordomo estranhou. Saiu agora saltitante daquele quarto, colocando o casaco por cima para cobrir sua nudez, saiu sorrateiramente daquela mansão.

Teria certeza que amanha teria o mesmo prazer, e quem sabe depois e depois de amanha? As noites seriam bem mais animadas a partir de agora.

* * *

FIM (Será mesmo?)

01/04/10

* * *

**Nota da autora:**

Fazia tempos que eu queria fazer uma FIC deste casal... Acho o Grell tão fofinho, tão, tão... 'ukável'.

Só de pensar que vai ter uma segunda temporada me animou a fazer essa FIC, entretanto, logo depois descobri que não ia ser com o Ciel... E possivelmente não terá o Shinigami vermelho... Ç.Ç

Bem, agora é com vocês. O que acharam? Vale uma continuação?

**Comentário da beta:**

Meo dalz. Depois de tanto tempo, um trabalho! Amém. Um minuto de silêncio.

Bem, pessoal, é isso, depois de tanto tempo hibernando nas fics fora Prison Magic, algum petisco pra vocês. O próximo vai ser alguma fic 8059 pra mim, né? :D *falsa*

Cofcof, gostaram da leitura, pequenos gafanhotos? Reviews, hein, não se esqueçam. Ah, se acostumem com tanta troca de nomes minha D: é um fogo inacabável. Bye bye~

* * *

**By: Toynako**


End file.
